The Princess of Gallifrey
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Riley Winchester is Amelia Pond's best friend who doesn't know anything about her true identity. She'll soon learn of her special secret that is linked with the pains she experiences. The Doctor will have to help her overcome the challenges of being a new blood Timelady while along the way both of them falling in love with one another (11th Doctor / OC ).
1. Day we met Eleven Vs Zero

Princess of Gallifrey

Doctor Who  
>Pairing: 11th Doctor X Riley<p>

Chapter 1: the day we met  
>Riley: 8yrs. Old<br>Amy: 7yrs. Old

My name is Riley. I thought I was an average British American girl until the night he came into my life. I didn't know my true identity for the longest but I remember he showed me and helped me. I was adopted and brought to Ledinworth when I was a baby, my adopted mother was British and my father had been American. Amelia Pond has been my next door neighbor and best friend since she was four. The night we met the Doctor I knew there was something special about him. This is the story of my life and the story of how I fell in love with the Doctor.

Earth year: 2000

The autumn night seemed so calm. I was spending the Night at my best friend Amelia's house. Both of us sat in her bedroom upstairs terrified yet curious about the crack in her wall. I sat on her bed staring at it but as I was I could hear a ghostly voice whispering to me. It said "Silence will fall when the question is asked" and frankly I had no idea what it meant. "What's wrong Riley?" Amy asked me as I stared blankly at the crack. "It…it's talking to me" I answered a sick feeling in my stomach. "I don't hear anything" Amy said honestly and I knew she must've not been able to, but why was I? "Right I'm going to talk to Santa" Amy said turning around and leaning over her bed like she going to pray.

"Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now so I hope I haven't woken you up…" she begins. "Shouldn't you just talk to the Easter bunny or something?" I ask a frown beginning to spread across my face. "The Easter bunny doesn't exist don't you know that?" Amy asked turning to look at me her face showed the signs of annoyance. "I still believe in him as much as I believe in Santa" I snap back crossing my arms and continuing to watch the crack. "Any way Santa I hope I didn't wake you, but honestly it is an emergency. There's a huge crack in my wall. Auntie Sharon says it's just a normal crack but it can't be. It's scaring my friend Riley she says she can hear it talking to her. So please can you send someone to fix it. Or a policeman…" she continues but suddenly I saw something move in the sky and I yank on her sleeve of her night gown. "Amy! There's something outside!" I shouted racing to the window. "Not now Riley I'm still talking to Santa" Amy retorts until we both hear a loud crash. Amy races to the window and stands beside me both of us looking a strange blue box that's now crashed in her backyard, "Thank you Santa!" we both say in unison before I grab a torch and head to the bedroom door. "Wait Riley we can't just go out there!" Amy calls chasing after me. "Why not maybe whoever it is can help us!" I answer back throwing open the back door and slowly walking out into the back yard.

There in the moonlight we saw the blue box lying on its side. I cautiously moved toward it with the torch in my gloved hand. I stood close to it when suddenly the doors shot open causing me to fall backwards onto my bum. We both looked up to see a grappling hook hanging from the open door and we both heard a few grunts before seeing a soaking wet man with a funny face and torn clothes pop his head out.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think of is apples. I love apples; maybe I'm having a craving. That's new for me, never had cravings before." The strange man said looking at the two of us. "Are you ok Mister?" I asked slowly standing back up. "Just had a huge fall, all the way down the library, hell of a climb back up you know" he answered. Suddenly I felt a surge of voices and electricity runs through my body causing me to fall backward onto the ground my hand on my forehead. "Whoa there, are you alright?" the strange man asked jumping out and looking down at me. "I think so" I say softly sitting back up Amy helping me to my feet. "If you were in the library then why are you soaking wet?" I ask curiously as well as trying to change the subject. "I was in the swimming pool" the man answers causing us both to look at him strangely. "But you said you were in library" Amy questions raising a brow. "Yeah well so was the Swimming pool" he retorted sounding quite defensive. Amy and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oi! It's not funny my home is upside down and backwards…literally" The man said pouting a little. "Sorry we didn't mean to laugh it just sounds a little funny" I answered trying to apologize to him. "Are you a policeman?" Amy buts in noticing the sign on his blue box, "Why…did you two call a policeman?" he asks sounding a little more curious now. "Did you come about the strange crack in my wall?" Amy asks both of us following him. He suddenly falls down and so do I but this time the electric pain is a little bit stronger. "Are you two ok?" Amy asks running over to me and the strange man. "I'm fine Amy" I answer trying to hide the real pain I was experiencing. It was strange this only happened to me at random times when I was alone but now I was with this strange man, and my friend. Both the man and I stood up again slowly. "Sorry that's a normal occurrence for me…now what about a crack in your wall?" The man asks us both. "There's a really scary crack in Amy's wall" I answer. "It talks to Riley but I can't hear a thing…by the way who are you?" Amy asks causing us both to look again at the strange man. "I'm the Doctor! C'mon there's no time to lose! Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." He says walking straight into a tree and falling backwards onto the ground. "Are you sure you're alright Mister?" I ask looking down at him lending him a hand. "Early days yet, my steering's a bit off" he answering getting back to his feet.

We quickly showed him inside hearing his abdomen growl at us. "I think I'm a bit hungry mind I have a snack?" he asks blushing a little. "C'mon the kitchen's this way" Amy says pulling him along the corridor and me following behind. What happens next is probably one of my favorite and funniest memories of him; to this day I can't stop laughing when I remember it. We walked into the Kitchen and both he and I sat at the small square table in the middle of the room. Amy luckily remembered what he said he was craving and handed him an apple. We watched him take a bite quickly spit out again. "That's disgusting, what is this thing?" the Doctor asked throwing the rest away in the garbage can. "uh it's an apple… you said you loved them" I answered giving him a weird look. "No, no, no I like yogurt! Give me some yogurt!" he answered. Amy took my seat as I went to grab one from the fridge. Watching him try that one wasn't pretty either, "I hate yogurt! Just stuff with bits in it!" he said throwing that container away. "I thought you said it was your favorite" Amy questioned. "New mouth, New rules! It's like eating after brushing your teeth, everything tastes wrong…!" the Doctor answered twitching which did frighten me a little but I looked so familiar. "What's wrong with you?" I ask curiously. "What's wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? She's Scottish fry something" he says pointing at Amy.

After about an hour I swore Amy and I were about to give up. Almost everything we tried was a disaster. "We've got carrots" Amy says looking into the fridge. "Carrots are you insane? No wait! Hang on; I know what I need…fish fingers and custard" The Doctor says pulling them out of the fridge. Amy and I sit across from him eating a bowl of ice cream and watching him down the unusual food combination.

"So I must've already woken your parents then" The doctor says looking to see if there was anyone else home. "I don't have parents, just an aunt" Amy answers. "And I'm her best friend that lives next door" I say taking in another spoonful of Ice cream. "So your aunt, Where is she?" the Doctor asked still looking up the stairs. "She's out" both of us answer in unison. "And she left both of you all alone?" The Doctor asks and watches as we both nod. "Both of you, you're not afraid of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard. Look at you two just sitting there. So you know what I think?" The Doctor asks looking at the two of us. "What?" I ask leaning a little inward. "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall" he answers downing the rest of the custard. "It's scary to me but for Riley it's scarier, she says she can hear it talk to her" Amy answers making me shiver at the thought.

Soon we take him upstairs to Amy's room. Amy and I stand back watching him inspect it with strangely a glass cup. "What's it saying?" I heard Amy ask but I couldn't help hear it in my mind… over and over the words "silence will fall for the two lost children of Gallifrey, when the question is asked" I felt a migraine come on and I decided to lie on Amy's bed. "It's saying prisoner Zero has escaped…but why would it be telling us that? Unless he did escape through here…" the Doctor trailed off coming over to me on the bed. "Riley are you alright?" he asks gently and I feel him brushing strands of my raven hair out of my face. "Doctor I hear it saying something else…in my mind…it's saying "silence will fall for the two lost children of Gallifrey, when the question is asked" I whisper feeling a tear roll down my cheek. The Doctor looked confused and almost shocked. He gently picked me up and held me in his lap my body feeling very limp. "It's not a normal crack, if you tore down that wall the crack would still be there. But it's because it's not in the wall, but in the universe itself. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressing together in the wall of your bedroom" he tells Amy feeling more concerned with my well being at the moment. "You two know when grownups tell you everything is going to be fine and you think their probably lying to make you feel better?" The Doctor asks me softly. "Yea" I answer my migraine slowly going away. "Everything is going to be fine" he says gently helping me back up onto my feet.

We ran down stairs after him, "Prisoner Zero has escaped through here! In the crack in your wall!" he shouts as we ran outside again to the backyard. We saw him run back to his blue box again both of us having the feeling he was going to leave us behind. "Can we come with you?" I ask hopefully. "Not yet she's got to recalibrate and it's a bit too dangerous" he answered sitting on the edge of the blue box. "I promise, just give me five minutes! I'll be right back!" he said trying to cheer us both up. "People always say that" Amy retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me I'm the Doctor" he reassured us before we saw him jump and heard him shout "GERONIMO!" hearing also the echo of water splashing. "He fell into the swimming pool again didn't he?" Amy asked flatly. "Yeppers and Milk!" I giggle making Amy laugh in the process. We both stood back and watched the blue box disappear into the night, the only markings of its presence was the now smash shed I was sure Amy would rebuild in the future.

Both of ran inside, I gathered my things and tied them into a bindle, I watched Amy stuff some of her belongings into her suitcase and then we both grabbed a torch and ran outside again. We both sat on her suitcase in the backyard waiting for the Blue box to reappear again. After two hours it had not reappeared and I felt my heart begin to break. "C'mon Amy I think he's forgotten about u, it's already mid-night let's go to your room before your Auntie Sharon gets home. She wouldn't want us to be sleeping in the backyard." I yawned feeling a tear graze my eye but not letting it fall in front of Amy. "But Riley we can't give up now! He's got to come back" Amy whined but then yawned and I knew she wouldn't want to give up but we had to sleep. I knew she was just as tired as I was, so I mustered all the strength I had and like the little sister she seemed to me I gave her a piggy back ride back to her room upstairs.

Sadly twelve years have passed for Amy and I. a year after the Doctor left us behind we made two new friends. Rory who moved in across from me, and only a month after my adopted little sister Melody, Rory was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Always following us and getting into trouble with us, always willing to take the blame for our actions. Melody for some strange reason loved it when I nicknamed her Mels so that's what everyone calls her now; she's like Amy in many ways and I could have swore they were sisters. No matter what anyone had said though over the twelve years' time, Amy and I still did not change our minds about the Raggedy Doctor we met that night. My parents and her aunt thought we were crazy and took us to see four psychiatrist, none of them could change our mind and sometimes they believed we were hopeless. My parents moved away and Mels did to which left me to live with Amy as a flat mate. Rory still lived across the street and just last week he'd proposed to her. Sadly I think that love story is only one sided Amy sometimes seems to care about him but I question it sometimes. Well I mean she does work as a kiss-o-gram. I'm not complaining but it doesn't seem right when you are engaged to be married and I know there's much better jobs she could be doing. For instance I work as an Intern at the medical hospital where Rory works as a nurse. It doesn't always pay as much as Amy's job but at least my conscious isn't damaged every time I go into work. We never thought we'd see the Doctor again though, Amy sadly lost hope in him even though I still tried to keep my faith. We never expected for him to be thrust back into our lives but he did come back.

"Amy I'm home!" I shouted up the stairs roughly setting my things down and trudging up stairs to her room. "Oh hey Riles how was work today?" she asked me not looking up from her book. "Hectic if you ask me, I think Rory's gone bonkers though" I dejected because I was inwardly worried for him. "Why do you say that Riles?" Amy questioned finally looking up from her book.

*Flashback*

_Riley was helping Rory in the coma ward today since her own ward didn't have as much going on. When she came in that morning she'd seen Doctor Ramsden talking with Rory. "So you're saying that they all just called out for me? Do you not understand that they're in full comatose? How is that even plausible?" Doctor Ramsden scoffed looking around the beds upon beds of Coma patients all of them still very unconscious. "I do understand Doctor Ramsden" Rory said she could feel he was being defensive. "Then why'd you call me and waste my time?" Ramsden demanded not looking to happy what so ever. "But they did call you!" Rory snapped the face he gave was of udder humiliation. "don't think were even conscious Rory, look we've been very patient with you and you're a really good nurse but for god's sake… just take some time off will ya 'cause I don't want to let ya go your too valuable to me" Doctor Ramsden said trying to be sympathetic. "Yes Doctor" Rory replied finally just letting it go. "Promise me son to take some time off" Ramsden ordered. "I promise Doctor" Rory said. "Good now I've got to go Rory, ah there you are Winchester your partner needs ya" Ramsden said motioning to Rory. "Yes sir" she replied and watched him go out the doors. _

*end of flashback*

"You've got to be kidding me" Amy scoffed looking out the window. "No I'm serious, I think that hospital has either gotten to his head or he's just really jittery" I replied sitting down on the bed. Suddenly I sat up a little straighter my eyes going to the door. "What's wrong?" Amy asked me looking in my line of sight. "I…I heard someone…there's someone here" I said my voice very quiet. "Well are we going to just sit here or are we going to show them what for? This is our flat nobody breaks and enters!" Amy snapped jumping up and grabbing my old Cricket bat. Suddenly I heard the voice again, it sounded so familiar but I couldn't yet put my fingers on it. "Prisoner zero is here! Prisoner zero is here! Do you two understand me? Prisoner Zero is… " I heard the male voice shout before hearing a crack. I ran out in the hallway seeing Amy with my Cricket bat in her hands. On the floor was an unconscious Raggedy Doctor.

"How could you?" I cried bending down to check for head lumps. "Well he did break and enter into our flat" Amy retorted throwing down the cricket bat. "Amy he's the Doctor!" I snapped feeling a little relieved that she didn't hurt him too bad. "He was breaking and Entering! Look watch him while I go change" Amy retorted and I sighed in return. "Amy this is no time to be a Kiss-o-gram! We've got a Timelord in our Flat one who trusted us until you had to knock him out!" I growled. "Fine if you don't want to watch him at least help me handcuff him to the radiator" Amy answered flatly grabbing his feet. I knew she probably couldn't lift him by herself so I knew I had no choice but to help her move him. "What did you call him again?" Amy questioned as we carefully transported him downstairs. "He's not a human! He's an extra-terrestrial being of the species Timelords. They're a very rare species from what I've read" I answered handcuffing his wrist to the radiator. "How'd you know that?" Amy asked mocking my tone. "The police he had I looked it up in a book and then I read more into it. Look I went to the Library a lot, I had to know. Especially from how funny he acted it was suspicious" I replied to my defense. "Whatever. I'm gonna go change and Riles play along with it this time" she smirked disappearing up the stairs again. "I certainly will not" I mumbled to no one but myself.

It didn't take very long for my ambitious friend to come back down stairs dressed as a police woman. I face-palmed at this and shook my head. "You're crazy you know" I groan looking over at the slowly waking Timelord. "White male, early twenties…" Amy started to say into her fake walkie on her shoulder. "Amy!" I punched her in the arm. "Doctor don't listen to her. I'm so sorry about this" I say apologetically. "She hit me with a cricket bat…a cricket bat… well that's good for the new me, go on and get whacked in the head" the Doctor mumbled causing Amy to have to hold back her laugh. "You were breaking and entering!" Amy snapped and I quickly covered her mouth. "Would you like to shut up now?" I asked her glaring at her. When she nodded I gently took my hand off her mouth. "Is she…" the Doctor started and it was like I knew exactly what he was going to ask, which was strange because as far as my knowledge I'm not a psychic. "No she's not a police woman. She's Amy Pond and I'm Riley Winchester or Riles" I answered causing Amy to let out a sigh of annoyance. "Amelia Pond? The little Scottish girl, and Riley the little girl with the American accent?" he looked as us confused. "Right I'm talking to both of you later but right now one question…how many rooms are in this house?" The Doctor inquired. "Six" I answered Amy giving me a weird look. "Five, Riles you can't count" Amy said a little annoyed still from earlier. "No there's six look" I argued pointing toward the back wall. "Look where?" she snorted indignantly. "Exactly where you don't want to look. In the corner of your eye. Go on try it" The Doctor urged her. There as the Doctor and I had said Amy could see a sixth door.

Amy and I carefully wandered toward the door but I felt something wasn't right. "Amy don't go in there let me do it" I say finally and she reluctantly nods. "My Sonic, where is it?" I heard the Doctor call from the radiator that he was still chained to. "Is it silver and blue on the end?" I called back to him seeing the small device in the middle of the strange room. "My Screwdriver, yeah!" the Doctor answered. I quickly snatched it up. "It must've rolled under the door. Riley you need to get out of there" The Doctor said urgently. "Yea like right now" Amy added. I felt the presence of a strange creature lurking behind me. I quickly took a look at it and then ran for my life slamming the door behind me. "Will that door hold it?" Amy asked her voice somewhat full of fear. "Oh yeah sure like an interdimensional multiform will be terrified of wood" the Doctor said sarcastically as I gave him his sonic and watched him break free. "Wait did you call that thing a Multiform?" I asked curiously. "Yes it's all one creature. It's clever at that as you can see it's taking the form of two beings at once…oh but it was a rush job eh? Got the voices wrong…but you'd need a psychic link how though…" The Doctor trailed off slowly backing away with Amy and I right behind him. Suddenly a lightbulb came into my head, I remembered what Rory had told Doctor Ramsden. "Doctor! I've got it! I know how it's doing it! Rory, well you haven't met him yet but he told our boss this morning all the Coma patients were calling out to him. Could that be how this creature did it?" I inquired opening the back door from behind us. "Well it could be quite possible but…" the Doctor started when suddenly we heard an Alarm "Prisoner zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!" The alarmed sounded. "Right I think that would be our queue to Run!" the Doctor shouted grabbing our hands in both of his and taking off outside.

"You're Riley, and Amelia?" The Doctor asked as we walked down the village lane. "And your late!" both Amy and I snapped glaring at him. "The two little girls?" he questioned slowly catching on. "Yes and you're late!" Amy pushed on. "What happened?" He probed carefully. "Twelve years that's what!" I retorted. "A cricket bat and being chained to a radiator" The Doctor whined. "Oh yeah Twelve years and four psychiatrists each!" Amy barked not turning to look at him. "Four?" The Doctor questioned raising a brow. "Don't ask. She kept biting them" I replied flatly turning to now look at him. "Ok…Why?" he asked giving me a funny look. "Because they kept telling us you were real" Amy interrupted. Our argument was stopped abruptly when we heard the alarm that we'd heard in our flat. "Oh c'mon we're being jacked by an Ice cream van?" I grumbled as we began racing toward it. The Ice cream man look very confused as he tinkered with the truck's speakers. "What's that? Why are you playing that?" the Doctor asked staring at the speaker. "I don't know. It was supposed to play Claire de lune" he answered honestly.

The same alarm was going off everywhere and it was starting to freak me out. Suddenly out of nowhere the pain I used to feel when I was a kid was coming back. I felt sick to my stomach as I collapsed onto the pavement. "Riley!" the Doctor cried catching me before I hit the ground. "Riley what's wrong?" he gently asked me placing me lightly on the ground so I could rest a minute. "I don't know Doctor this hasn't happened to me in a long time but it used to happen a lot when I was a little girl. It's a long story Doctor and I don't think we've got the time right now" I answered trying to fight the pain that overwhelmed me. "Are you gonna be alright?" Amy asked me the look of concern on her face. "I'll be fine you two just give a few more seconds" I replied trying to regain my bearings. When I was able to stand again we walked along the street before passing Mrs. Angelo's house. I looked in the window seeing that when she tried to change the Channel it always ended up the same. "Doctor you might want to have a look at this" I called to him and Amy as I continued to stare into the window. The Doctor slowly opened the door followed by Amy and I. "Uh hello there I don't mean to bother you Ma'am but we're doing a special about Tele's in the area, well and crimes…may we have a look" the Doctor announced gently taking the remote from her and studying it. "Oh of course I was just about to phone. Oh hello Riley and Amy! Amy I didn't know you were a police woman…I thought you were a nurse" Mrs. Angelo queried causing me to bust out laughing. "Mrs. A are you kidding me she's a Kiss-O-Gram she goes to parties and kisses people while in crazy costumes" I explained nudging Amy. "Oh and like an Intern to a hospital is any better?" Amy retorted sarcastically. "So Riley who's you and Amy's friend?" Mrs. Angelo gestured to the Doctor. "Oh Mrs. A this is the Doctor…Doctor this is Mrs. Angelo" Amy answered for me. "Both of you were little girls five minutes ago" the doctor called over his shoulder. "You're worse than my Aunt" Amy snaps stalking out of the room and into the hallway.

"Will you excuse us Mrs. Angelo?" the Doctor asked her politely. "Why of course young man" she replied going into the hall way with Amy. "So it's everywhere in almost every language…" the Doctor started as he looked over at me. "…their broadcasting all over the world" I finished not realizing I had until the Doctor grinned at me. "Exactly! They'll have to use at least forty percent fission blast…with a Starship that size it would probably give me…I'd say Twenty minutes" The Doctor explained hoping I would somehow understand. Strangely I did. "Twenty minutes for what?" Amy called from the hallway. "Twenty minutes to save the world" the Doctor answered both of us hearing her groan. "Are you the one these two call the doctor…oh but I thought he was just a Cartoon they created" Mrs. Angelo said. "Not helping the situation Mrs. A" I said now having my turn for a lament. "Anyway…The human residence is earth! Don't you see? Riley it's not a lone house but the whole bloody planet" the doctor declared excitedly.

Amy and I followed the Doctor back out onto the streets of Leadworth. He kept mumbling and I could tell he was trying to formulate a plan. Suddenly out on one of the park benches I saw Rory and another lightbulb went off in my head. "Rory!" I shout running over to him Amy and the Doctor not very far behind. "Doctor this is Rory Amy's uh…Fiancée and our best friend" I explain introducing them both to one another. "Oh my god it's him" Rory rambled out rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "It's the raggedy Doctor" Rory continued in almost disbelief. "Yeah he finally came back" Amy said staring at him blankly. "But…but he's was just a game…a story…wasn't he?" Rory stammered. "Obviously not Rory. Look do you still have all those pictures on your phone?" I asked kindly. "Uh…yeah why?" Rory asked staring at the Doctor. "Because I want to show them to the Doctor" I replied and gently took his phone. "See these doctor…all of these are people in a Coma or supposed to be…" I start to say and the Doctor grins kissing my forehead. "You're brilliant Riley! That's exactly what that multi-form is using…Coma patients…and why?" he quizzed us. "Because…no one would expect that…and no one would believe a coma patient is awake walking around?" Rory tested. "Bingo!" the Doctor shouted handing Rory back his phone. All four of stood there and suddenly watched as an eyeball like spaceship with what looked to be crystals surrounding it began scanning the area. "Doctor what's it doing?" I asked standing behind him. "Scanning for extra-terrestrial technology…Ha! Nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor laughed pulling the blue and silver object out of his pocket. All around Chaos ensued as we watched all sorts of electric surges and sources sparking and a telephone booth exploded. Sadly to say the sonic did to and was no longer of much use. "No! Not now!" the Doctor shouted at his sonic. "Uh doctor that multiform thing…it slithered down the drain!" Rory spoke up. "Well of course it did! It's hiding in human form…looks like The Tardis nor my sonic, are going to be any good. Right we've got to find a way to drive it into the open so the Atraxi ship will find him!" The Doctor rambled thinking about what we could do in seventeen minutes. "Wait does anyone have a laptop I can use?" the Doctor asked us three both Amy and Rory shrug. "I've got one Doctor its back at our flat" I answer rolling my eyes at the other two. "Brilliant! You two get back to the hospital and clear everyone out of the ward. Riley you come with me, we've got earth to save" the Doctor instructs taking my hand. "Amy call my cell phone when you two finish" I shout over my shoulder and begin to run with the Doctor.

When we got back to our flat we ran upstairs and went to my room. I was a bit embarrassed about the old cartoons I'd drawn hanging on the wall. "These are of me…and you… but would you look at that…" The Doctor said softly picking up the picture I drew of a place that I kept seeing in my dreams. "Doctor please don't judge me…you were the first exciting thing Amy and I had in our entire lives" I almost squeak grabbing my computer from its place on my desk. "Right not now…let's take a look shall we?" he says softly as I login to my computer and sit down next to him on my bed. "The sun's gone wibbly and all the big boys in the world are panicking. They need me" The Doctor said as I handed him my computer. "Doctor you can't just hack a huge world conference call like that! We'll get arrested!" I cried when suddenly six of the biggest world scientist showed up on my skype screen. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing?" Patrick Moore demanded. "Uh yeah hello I know you should probably switch us off but before you do watch this" the Doctor replied calmly. "What is it Doctor?" I asked watching the screen. "Computer Virus! I need to get this around to everyone in the world as quickly as possible, it uses Fermat's theorem" the Doctor answered beginning to type incredibly fast on my keyboard. "What's it do?" one of the men at the call asked raising suspicion. "It resets clock counters all around the world in one instant" the Doctor answered finally finishing what he started. "Now we'll just leave you boys to it! C'mon Riley!" the Doctor shouted pulling me again out the door.

I was very surprised to find myself with the Doctor in a fire engine! I suppose it was all we had that could bust through a window though. As we drove manically to the hospital I heard my phone ring and I quickly grabbed it from the console. "Amy! Are you to in?" I ask trying to remain calm and hang on as the doctor was driving like a complete maniac. "Yea but so is prisoner zero!" Amy said sounding a bit scared. "Amy you need to get out of there!" the Doctor shouted into the phone. Both of us cringed to hear Amy and Rory scream. "Amy what's happening?" I ask raising my voice for the fear of my friends. "We're in the coma ward! But it's here to, it's getting in!" she screamed loudly. "Which window?" the Doctor asked speeding up the fire engine and turning on the sirens. "First floor fourth window to the left" she instructed. "Riley hold on!" The Doctor shouted and I covered my face knowing exactly his intentions.

The next thing I knew I was flung into the coma ward through the window. I landed hard on the ground groaning in pain. "Riley!" The Doctor stammers when he began to see the creature slither toward me. "Oh no you don't!" The Doctor snaps standing in front of me as if protecting me. "Oh the poor girl doesn't even know her true Identity. Lost princess of a lost planet destroyed by the Timelord's own action" Prisoner zero hissed. "What do you mean?" The Doctor demanded. "The princess will die, the pandorica will open and silence will fall!" Prisoner zero scoffed triumphantly. "And…We're off!" the Doctor shouted grinning and watching as suddenly the clock on the wall turned completely Zero. "Yeah I know what you're thinking, it's just a clock but the people of the world are at world spreading a little message and you know what it says? One word…ZERO!" the Doctor cheered seeing the eyeball in the sky once more. "Ah and I think they've found us!" The Doctor added holding up Rory's phone. "The Atraxi are limited they will never detect me! They've tracked a phone not me!" Zero retorted. "Ah but that's my favorite part because this is not just a phone, but it's a phone that's got pictures…of what you may ask? Of you! And the final score, No Tardis, No sonic, two minutes to spare! Who da man?" The Doctor shouted boastfully. Amy shook her head at him making him frown. "Right I'm never saying that again" The doctor said dejectedly. "I'll take a new form!" Zero threatened. Suddenly before them stood an exact copy of the Doctor, a young Amy pond and Young Riley. "No…Riley! You've got to wake up!" the doctor cried gently lifting her in his arms and trying to shake her. "Who is that anyway?" The Doctor questioned. Rory turned to him "uh it's you Doctor…how could you not know what you look like?" he asked staring from it to the Doctor. "Been a busy day…so that's what I look like eh? But why me? You're connected with Riley not me" The Doctor asked it studying its likeness. "She was the lost princess of a lost planet! Last of her female species! She waited for the day her hero would return!" the clone of a young Riley spat. "And Amelia her best friend waited for the magic doctor to return. What a disappoint you are" the clone of Amy added. "Ah but your me because she dreams about me…she's a clever girl she is…Riley don't just hear me but you've got to listen. Use your memory of your friend's scary crack…and door that only you could see dream of it!" The Doctor whispered softly in my ear.

In the matter of minutes I awoke still in the Doctor's arms but now the sun was normal again. "Are you ok Riles?" both Rory and Amy asked both equally concerned. "I'm fine but did it work?" I asked looking up at the grinning doctor. "Riley you were brilliant! But we're not done yet!" The Doctor replied gently setting me down on my feet. "Wait…what? Doctor we got rid of him what do you mean?" I questioned following him down the hospital corridor. "Doctor what are you doing?" Amy asked as she followed behind. "I'm going to save the world but I need at least a decent Shirt!" the Doctor called from over his shoulder going to the old clothes closet. "Now he's taking his clothes off!" Rory spat sounding disgusted. "If it embarrasses you so much turn away" the Doctor retorted. Though really I couldn't, he just looked so handsome and it was my first chance to notice his body. I blushed slightly but watched him, Amy doing the same. Rory ranted in the background about how the Doctor was stealing clothes but I almost had the right mind to shut him up. Considering my current state of mind though, that action was impossible.

We followed the Doctor again as he raced out onto the roof ready to rant at the Atraxi. "Ya know leaving is good, and well never coming back is the best but c'mon talk to me. The Doctor will see you now" the Doctor said coolly. I had to hold back my laughter knowing he just made one of the corniest puns I'd ever heard. "You are not of this world" a monotonic voice rang into the air. "No but I've put a lot of work into it" The Doctor retorted. Amy, Rory and I watched him as he spoke and then we began to see the projections. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I held in my cry of agony but the Doctor looked back at me a familiar look in his eyes. It was as if he'd known something that I hadn't but I could feel his gaze and its meaning. After the projection was over we all watched the Atraxi disappear back into the sky and the pain suddenly stopped.

Later that day we returned to our flat and out in the garden sat the familiar blue box, except this time it stood right side up instead of sideways. We watched the Doctor run inside and shout something about a sexy thing and all three of us exchanged glances. Before either of us could say anything we saw the blue box slowly disappear. "Right he's gone again! And there's no telling when he'll be back!" Amy huffed heading back for the door. "I don't know Amy I have a feeling it'll be much sooner than we think" I replied having a sense of happiness course through me.

Even though two more years had passed since that day I kept the faith that he'd return again. It was the night before Amy and Rory's wedding, I sat with my best friend in her room both of us staring at her wedding dress that hung in the closet. "I can't believe it" I said breaking the silence between us. "Believe what?" Amy laughed looking at me. "You're getting married tomorrow" I answered both of us letting out a sigh. "Yeah I know I'm a bit nervous though" she replies looking now at her engagement ring. "Well yeah it's normal, you are the bride" I smile hugging her. Suddenly we both heard a sound, it sounded familiar. I raced to the window and there in the darkness a blue police box had made its grand entrance. "He's back" I smirked running toward the door and sliding on my slippers. Both of us raced outside into the garden, there standing in front of the blue box was the Doctor clad in the outfit he'd taken from the hospital. "Sorry about running off earlier, I just got excited…new Tardis. Just hopped to the moon and back, now she's ready for the big stuff" The Doctor smiled waving to both of us. "It's really you…you came back" Amy said in disbelief. "Course I came back. I always come back. Problem?" the Doctor asked raising a brow. "And you kept the clothes I see" I remark smirking and remembering that moment. "Yea but I save the planet for about the billionth time. So yea kill me, I kept the clothes" The Doctor retorted sounding a little hurt. "Even the bow tie?" Amy teased. "Hey I actually like the bow tie on him. It looks cute" I butted in defending one of the good pieces he chose. "He looks like your grandpa" Amy laughed and I slugged her in the arm. "Whatever!" I snapped. "So what do you two think eh?" the Doctor asked us smiling again. "Of what?" Amy asked breaking the tension. "Of other planets?" The Doctor replied softly. "What does that mean?" Amy questioned again. "Well it means…come with me!" the Doctor smiled warmly. "You left us for two years again and then expect us to come with you?" Amy growled looking away from him. "Amy let it go! C'mon Amy it'll be fun! I'll go with you Doctor" I replied making him smile. "Alright but one question…Why us?" Amy asked as we followed him inside the blue box. "Because there's something special about Riley and well I have a very good feeling… Riley have you ever wondered who you really belong to? Who your real family is and who you really are?" The Doctor asked me and I was a little shocked but I nodded. "Well I chose you Riley because I intend to help you find out and Amy I chose you because of the fun, and your Riley's most trusted friend. I know I can count on your help" the Doctor explained to us. For a few moments it took us for the inside of what looked to be a tiny blue box to become reality. "It's huge…on the inside…" I whisper causing the Doctor to laugh. "What?" I asked glancing at the Timelord that held his sides from laughter. "Well it's just that's a new remark. I've never heard that one before. Ladies I welcome you to the Tardis. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" The Doctor announced making even the grumpy Amy smile and look around her. "it's so amazing!" Amy said smiling bright and standing next to me at the console. "So you two in all of time and space, from everything that has ever happened or ever will…where shall we start?" The Doctor asked. "you know I began to think when you left us after the Prisoner zero incident that you were just a madman with a box" I admitted smiling up at him. " Riley Winchester there's something you and Amy Pond better understand about me! I am definitely a madman with a box! Now goodbye Leadworth, Hello everything!" We heard him exclaim feeling the ship around us rumble.

And that was the night we started running, unsure of what was ahead but just knowing we'd have a Timelord and all of time and space to explore. The Doctor made a promise to me and I didn't know but in the near future all of our lives were about to change, but only for the better.


	2. The unusual Starship UK

Princess of Gallifrey  
>Doctor Who<br>Pairing: 11th Doctor X Riley Winchester

_My name is Riley. I thought I was an average British American girl until the night he came into my life. I didn't know my true identity for the longest but I remember he showed me and helped me. I was adopted and brought to Leadworth when I was a baby, my adopted mother was British and my father had been American. Amelia Pond has been my next door neighbor and best friend since she was four. The night we met the Doctor I knew there was something special about him. This is the story of my life and the story of how I fell in love with the Doctor. _

AN: Alright everyone so you've convinced me to keep writing on this story! I am using the original dialogue from the episode so just a fair warning some of the dialogue is not mine but Moffat's L but as you all know you have to include the dialogue from the episode to make the episode… I am using a lot of my own work though in this and if I miss any small detail bear with me please. I decided that the first paragraph you read will be like Amy's opening monologue in every episode, but therefore it will be in Riley's POV. I hope you guys enjoy it. The Doctor and all cannon characters along with many situations belong to their respectable owners at BBC *sorry guys L * but Riley Winchester belongs to me.

Chapter 2: The unusual Starship UK

I'd never seen space like this before. Especially when you don't have to have an oxygen mask to breath in the vacuum, The Tardis is amazing I love her. The Doctor was holding Amy and me so that we didn't float away in the gravity-free environment. What bothers me lately though is that Amy is flirting with the Doctor and she knows she's still engaged to Rory. I mean I'm not jealous or anything, not really anyway. Last night was no exception to my worry when she was questioning the Doctor. It made me laugh when he explained that he was "like a Space Gandalf" from Lord of the Rings. Gently I felt the Doctor pull us back in which I was thankful for because my heart was racing so much that I could hear its beat in my ears. "We're in space…this is incredible! Doctor what were we breathing though…I mean it is a vacuum out there you know" I asked curiously feeling gravity's welcome embrace. "I've extended an outer air shell from the Tardis we should be fine" the Doctor smiled hugging me as I regained my bearings fully. "Now I want to show you two, something amazing. You think space is incredible Riley but it's only the beginning" The Doctor said his voice cheery like it usually is. Amy and I stood watching the kooky Timelord begin to pull levers and turn knobs feeling the familiar rumble of the Tardis under our feet. As soon as the Tardis stopped The Doctor opened the doors and below us we could see what looked to be a floating city. "Twenty-ninth century, solar flares roast the earth. The human race packs up and moves out to space until the weather improved. Quite clever they were, they moved entire nations" the Doctor rambled on as we stared out at the city. "Can we go and see it? You know like up close?" Amy asked still shocked about the whole 'actually being in space' thing. "Of course we can but I've got a rule I need to explain first" the Doctor said looking at both of us and then going back to the console. "And what rule would that be Doctor?" I asked following him and watching the doors close. "We can't under any circumstances get involved with the lives of the people we meet…wait where did Amy go?" the Doctor asked looking a bit worried before I raced to the doors again. "Doctor you shut her out!" I cry and suddenly the doors fly open again and I pull Amy back inside. "Really Raggedy man, really? I was banging on the door" Amy snapped crossing her arms over her chest in mock hurt. "Oops…I'm really sorry Amy now I'll repeat the rule…under any circumstances what so ever, we cannot interfere with the lives of the people we meet. Understood?" he repeats and we both nod in agreement. "Good now let's land and take a look around shall we?" The Doctor asked the excited expression beginning to blossom on his face. "Geronimo!" I shouted hanging on tight to the railing closest to the console. I'd learned my lesson about not hanging on. Last time I really hurt myself when I landed hard on the floor; I ended up with a twisted ankle.

When we landed the Doctor and I headed out the door straight away leaving Amy to babble something to no one but herself. When I noticed she wasn't there with us I ran back in and grabbed her hand. "C'mon slow poke!" I laughed and we both went back outside. When we stepped back out onto the boardwalk like floor we saw many busy people going on with their daily lives. "This is incredible" I say softly looking around in awe, though I could feel something was wrong but I wasn't sure what it was yet. "Welcome to the London market, you are being monitored" a robot like thing told us. "So we're in the future…like centuries in the future. We've both been dead for about a thousand years" Amy says bringing down my vibe. "Aren't you just a cheery one? Never mind dead, look around Amy!" I groaned in an almost sarcastic tone. "Do either of you notice something wrong?" the Doctor asks coming up behind us and causing me to jump. "Doctor! Don't do that! You scared me! And yes to answer your question I do feel something is off" I answered slugging him in the arm. "Oh but it's always only you two that can notice something. Why can't I?" Amy snapped looking at us. "Come Amy use your eyes, look closely. What's wrong with this picture?" the Doctor urged her on. "Well it's a bit unusual to see bicycles on a spaceship" Amy points out pointing to the couple riding bikes. "Says the girl that's still in her nightie" I tease causing her to look down at her clothing choice. "Oh my god Doctor I'm still in my Nightie!" Amy manages to get out blushing as red as the Doctor's current bow tie. "Seriously Amy look around though and don't guess" I urge her trying to change the subject. "Don't you both notice that there's no crime…life on a huge starship and everyone goes back to basics, but it holds dark secrets this society is bent out of shape and corrupt. It's about to collapse" the Doctor explained to us and I began to understand what he was talking about. "It's a police state isn't it?" I ask the Doctor looking up at him. "Exactly Riley! My brilliant girl! Something has caused this place to become a full police state" the Doctor replied making it my turn to blush. "Now do you see it Amy?" I ask turning to look at my still confused friend. "Where?" she asks still looking around, "There" I answer grabbing her shoulder and pointing it out for her.

We followed behind the Doctor who was going in the direction of a child's sobs. "Doctor it's just one little girl" Amy says unsure about why the Doctor was heading toward the child. "Amy she's crying silently. Since when do you know a child crying, without them wanting your attention?" I question and keep following the Doctor. "When I child cries like she is, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that" the Doctor called over his shoulder. "Which must mean that the hundreds of parents that have already past her know why she's crying…this place is a police state" I deduce walking up to catch up with the Doctor. "Right again Riley, which means their all afraid of something, a secret in the shadows" the Doctor answers watching the girl get into the lift. "Where'd she go?" Amy asked finally noticing the girl was no longer there. "Deck two oh seven, Apple sesame block. Dwelling fifty-four -A" I answer before the Doctor could, causing him to raise a thin brow at me. "Right Amy we need you to take this to her I bumped into her and she dropped it. It did take me a rather long time to get an answer about those Smilers we've been seeing everywhere" The Doctor instructed handing Amy the colorful wallet. "What are you and Riley going to do then?" Amy questioned beginning to walk toward the lift. "Find out what the heck those Smiler things are" I answered watching her go.

The Doctor and I were now walking the market place inspecting the booths with the weird smiler like things inside them. "Do you notice how clean they are? The rest of the booths make this place look like a shanty town, but their booths haven't even been touched. Not by anyone" I say looking at them as we pass. "Ah you're very brilliant you know Riley! There's not even a footprint within two feet of each of them" The Doctor comments making me realize the same. "Doctor I thought you told us that we couldn't interfere with the lives of people we meet" I reminded him as we continued to walk. "I lied" he answered gently taking my hand. "So… I've been meaning to talk to you…alone" The Doctor said nervously. "Oh and why's that?" I ask calmly staring up at him. "You're not like everyone else Riley. You've got a secret both you and I have yet to figure out. For instance how're your able to see things usually only I can see, how're able to say what I was thinking before I did, not to mention the severe pain I know you've been having. Riley one of your drawings you showed me was of a lost planet…a planet destroyed long ago…" he stated as his eyes found mine. "Gallifrey…" I whispered softly watching him slowly nod. "I have dreams about that place. They come to me constantly" I answered feeling my grip on his hand tighten a little. "It's gone though…it just makes me wonder…" The Doctor trailed off as we continued to walk. "Wonder what?" I asked. "Wonder if the Gallifreyan legend is true…I've got a few things to show you, but not until the time is right. I promise Riley we'll figure this out together" The Doctor said softly as we came to a sign that read "Caution Engine room ahead, enter at your risk"

Carefully the Doctor and I made our way down the ladder that lead into the engine room. On the way down I noticed that he was feeling the wall. For good reason to because I felt something off as we climbed down. "Can't be" I heard him mumble from below me. When we reached the ground I saw him scan the area with his sonic, scanning for an engine. "What's wrong Doctor?" I ask him before noticing that we are no longer alone. In the distance a woman in a mardi-gra mask started to move closer to us. "Who are you?" I questioned standing slightly closer to the Doctor who now turned his attention to the masked woman as well. "The impossible truth in your eyes Doctor, you see it through a glass of water" The masked woman whispered ignoring my question. "You know me?" The Doctor asked trying to analyze what she just said. "Both of you keep quiet! They're everywhere! Now what did you see in the glass of water?" the Woman asked her tone changing to a warning. "What glass?" I whispered looking at the Doctor with a confused look. "I tested something when we got here Riley, a theory of mine, there was no deck vibration. Answer me this, how can a ship as huge as this run on a dummy engine?" the Doctor asked getting me to think for a moment. "Is it possible then that this ship isn't just a normal population carrier?" I asked looking back up at him. "Good question Riley that's what we're here to figure out" the Doctor said smiling down at me before giving the masked woman a questioning look. "There's darkness in the heart of our nation, it threatens its citizens. Help us Doctor, your majesty, both of you are our only hope. Do not worry about your friend she is safe, this tracking signal will lead you right to her but you must hurry" the masked woman pleaded before she began to leave. As she did she handed me the tracking signal that was glowing with a little green dot. "Wait, who are you? And how can we find you again?" the Doctor asked before she completely disappeared. "I am Liz ten and I will find you" she revealed quickly before disappearing into the alley again. "Doctor why would she call me 'Your Majesty', you and I both know I'm not royalty, I have no royalty in my blood" I asked feeling a little shocked. "Actually Riley how do we not know that? It's another clue for our mystery eh?" the Doctor smiled gently hugging me, "now let's go find our Amy Pond" He added pulling me along behind him.

When the tracking beacon stopped blinking we both found ourselves in front of a door and the little girl named Mandy that the Doctor had met earlier. "Mandy where is the lady that returned your wallet to you earlier?" I asked kneeling to the girl's height. "She's inside the voting booth, I can't go inside because I'm too young to vote" she replied. I stood at the window seeing Amy watching a screen with Amy on it? It was strange enough but I could sense she was in danger. "Doctor Look!" I called to him from my place by the window. "Riley, Mandy stand back!" the Doctor shouted pointing his sonic at the door. When the door finally swings open the Doctor and I walked in but the Amy on the screen vanished leaving the real one in a slightly dazed state. "Great just great, they've done a basic memory wipe on her, they've taken at least the last twenty minutes of her memory" the Doctor groaned pointing his sonic at the ceiling scanning a device above us. "But why did I choose to forget?" Amy asked rubbing her forehead. "Because everyone does" Mandy said softly from her spot by the door frame. "Well it wouldn't play for me anyway!" the Doctor frowned. "Why not, it played for me" Amy said looking over at him. "Because Amy he's not human, I told you this before he's a Timelord" I spoke up. "But… he looks human" Amy replied looking at me. "Oi! You look Timelord, we came first. I'm the last one, well as far as I know of right now. Look Amy it's a long story I promise I'll tell you later" The Doctor said sounding a little offended by her words. He gazed at two buttons in front of us. "You know how you remember something you don't usually want to remember?" The Doctor asked smirking at me. "Doctor no!" I yelped grabbing a hold of him and Amy. "Say WHEEEE!" the Doctor shouted and suddenly I felt the floor drop out from beneath our feet leaving poor Mandy alone.

_-Mandy's POV-_

**_I stood there frightened. My friends had just hit the protest button. They surely mustn't be from here, everyone here knows what happens if you choose to protest. The beast below will eat them! Suddenly I heard a noise. Turning around I saw a masked lady standing behind me. "It's alright love, don't be afraid it's just me" she says taking off her mask and revealing her to be the queen. I stared in shock for a moment unable to find my words. "Your majesty" I rasped trying to remain quiet. "Yes child it is I, did you see the Doctor and Princess Ray-u-tah?" she asks softly kneeling down to my height. "Yes your Majesty, the Doctor pressed the protest button. They're in the belly of the beast" I say a tear in my eyes. "Do not fear child, they will be safe, come with me" she said holding out her hand. I gently took it and followed her. _**

Riley's POV

"Doctor where are we, why does the floor feel like a huge water bed?" asked dreading to find out his answer. "Well you see it's not a floor at all…it's well…" the Doctor started looking nervously at us. "What is it?" Amy squeaked slipping and landing on her bump in the gunk. "I'm trying to put this as delicately as possible you two… it's not a floor but a tongue" the Doctor said finally. "A tongue?" I asked feeling myself grow pale. "Yes a great big tongue! This is one huge beastie, I'd love to see its full size, the stomach must be enormous!" the Doctor chuckled excitedly. "Doctor how are we going to get out of here?" Amy asked impatiently. "Well if the swallow reflex has started and the front entrance is closed for business my best guess would be to eject" The Doctor said waving his sonic high into the air. "Oh Doctor, you've got to be kidding me!" I snapped glaring at him. "Yeah, sorry but this isn't going to be big on dignity, but no matter, GERONIMO!" the Doctor shouts as a huge wave of vomit engulfs us.

When we see the light again I saw myself covered from head to foot in vomit. "Oh this is so gross!" I heard Amy complain. "Well at least none of us are hurt" I answered trying to forget about the vomit's fowl stench. "So we can only get out of here if we forget eh?" the Doctor mumbled staring at a familiar button. Suddenly we saw two smiler booths light up. "Ok that's not good" I added watching their faces changing to blood curdling scowls. "Ha! That's not going to work on us! We're not forgetting a thing, so go ahead and stick you little tongues out. We don't even care" the Doctor mocked at the mean looking creatures. "Uh Doctor their stick more than their tongues out at us" I said nervously as we all began to back away. The Smilers began coming out of their booths and then began proceeding toward us slowly. Suddenly from behind us we saw two laser bolts whiz past knocking the two things unconscious. "Would you look at who decided to join the party? You look so much better without your mask might I add" the Doctor said as we saw Liz ten holding up her weapon and making sure the two smilers stayed flat on the ground. "How did you find us?" I ask feeling a bit more relieved. "Stuck my gizmo on you Riley, Been listening in to you guys, Nice moves on the hurl escape by the way" she replied mentioning the Doctor's disgusting escape plan. "But you're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is you've chosen to forget about it" the Doctor said raising a thin brow. "No actually. I've never voted and I never forgot. I'm not technically a British subject." Liz answered, something told me she was more than a common person as I looked at her again. "Who are you then?" I ask curiously. "Yeah and how do you know us?" the Doctor added. "Well basically love you are very hard to miss. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, and the hair of an idiot" my whole family was brought up on stories of you" she answered with a sly smile. "Your family?" the Doctor inquired his head leaning to one side. "They're repairing! Let's get out of here!" Liz shouted leading the way through a new exit. We ran through long corridors after Liz, Mandy meeting us at a door. We walked inside looking in awe. "This is the grand state house…of the royal court" The Doctor said in shock. "The Doctor, old drinking buddy with Henry the Twelfth, Tea and scones with Liz the second, Vicky who was rather hasty considering she knighted you and banished you on the same day. Oh and I can't forget the supposed Virgin queen, you naughty boy" she smirked causing both Amy and I to glare at him jealously. "What? That was tenth regeneration. I can't help it he was a womanizer" The Doctor said defensively. "You're not just named Liz ten…your Queen Elizabeth the Tenth" I say in shock. "Exactly your Majesty basically here, I rule!" she continues to smirk bringing us into a room full of glasses, all filled to brim with water. "Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked examining each one carefully. "It reminds me of every day that passes, my government is up to something corrupt. As the queen it's my duty to the people to find out what" she answers calmly. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" I ask seeing her mask hanging on the wall behind her. "yes child secrets are never kept from the queen nor her people, but Doctor you've achieved more in one day than I have in my twelve year reign" Liz says to us as she walks to the window that overlooks the huge city.

We didn't see it coming but a group of men came in the room. "How dare you enter the queen's quarters?" she snapped glaring daggers at the pod of men. "You will come with us ma'am" the man in the front ordered his face becoming a scowler. "No! How can you be one of them?" Liz asked raising her gun. "Liz their half human, half smiler, the best thing for us to do is not to fight" The Doctor warned raising his hands in surrender. I knew Liz didn't want to surrender but she reluctantly lower her gun and all of us reciprocated the Doctor's gesture letting the creatures take us.

Up many stairs we climbed until we reached the original tower of London. As we walked past the threshold of the main dungeon room I had a sudden image flash in my mind. The Tenth, The Ninth, another Doctor I didn't recognize, and my Doctor all stood in this same room hundreds of years before. My Doctor was etching something into the stone wall. This caused my head to pound and I shut my eyes tight in pain. "Riley! Riley…easy Riley…what's wrong?" The Doctor asked putting a supporting arm around my waist. "I…I saw you…four regenerations of you…but this version of you was etching something in the wall. Like a number of some sort" I answer trying to make the pain go away. "Where are we?" the Doctor asked gently rubbing my back. "Tower of London" a man butted in, coming out of the shadows. "Hawthorne! So this is where you've hidden. You've got a lot of explaining to do you snake!" Liz snapped. "Why are there children up here?" The Doctor demanded. "Protesters and citizens of lesser value are fed to the beast. For some odd reason it will eat the children, you are lucky that you are the first adults to survive" Hawthorne growled his reply. "Oh sure look at us we're so lucky! In a torture chamber if you ask me, yeah looking pretty damn lucky!" I snapped sarcastically still clutching to my head in pain. "What's that?" Liz demands seeing an electric device and swishy brain looking thing in the center of the room. "Well it depends of your angle queen Elizabeth it's either the center of pain for this poor big fella or the gas pedal for the Starship to make it go faster" The Doctor said coldly. "I don't understand…" Liz answered looking horrified at the poor creature's brain. "Doctor I knew it! This ship isn't a normal ship. Liz don't you get it! This poor creature is trapped terrified and alone. It was never trying to hurt anyone but it's your ships engine. You torture it day after day!" I cry tears beginning to fall knowing feeling the Doctor's growing anger. "And Liz they've slowed your body clock alright but you're not young…you've been in reign for almost three hundred years. You're almost three hundred years old. They've put you there for the same ten years over and over always bringing you back here" the Doctor snapped glaring at Hawthorne. "What have you done?" Liz asked also glaring at Hawthorne. "Only what you have ordered your highness" the man answered not even reacting to his opponent's glares.

We watched in horror as another, younger Liz had come onto the screen a recorded message played for her the tears still streaming down my face as the anger boiled deep within me. "I voted for this. Why would I do that?" Amy asked feeling horror come within her to at what she had done. "Because you knew that if we stayed here I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity against an alien race. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. You don't ever decide what I need to know" The Doctor shouted at her scaring the living daylights out of me. "Doctor Stop! She made a mistake that she doesn't remember making! You said yourself, when we had arrived in that room they had done a memory wipe on her twenty minutes was erased! She wouldn't have remembered if she wanted to" I lashed out it hurt me to do that to him but he was scaring my best friend and insulting her dignity for which she was not in control of. "Yeah I know she's only human" the Doctor growled his green eyes a blaze. "Oh so you'd be that way toward me if it would've been me that had made that mistake? Huh?" I questioned my whole body teaming with the anger I was sure to over flow. He turned away from me for a moment I could tell not only had he been defeated but he had just regretted his words to Amy, his conscious was now eating him alive for what he said but he wouldn't let it show. "Now instead of taking it out on my best friend Mr. greater than all Timelord let me you're sonic!" I snapped still glaring at his back. "Fine" he said reluctantly handing it to me. "What are you planning to do?" The Doctor asked raising a brow at me and beginning to let his anger cool down. "Well isn't it obvious Doctor? Think! The Star whale won't eat children, Liz said herself it came when it heard the children screaming…Liz after I let the trapped children free I need you to press the abdicate button" I call over my shoulder walking over to the cell where over fifty children sat. "What? Riley what are doing? It'll kill everyone!" Amy panicked but the Doctor just stared at me for a moment. "Doctor you've got to stop her she'll massacre millions!" Amy continued but he still looked at me and watched as I set the children free. "Riley what've you done?" he finally asked a knowing look in his eyes, I could tell he was proud of my actions even if I wasn't sure if it would work. "Absolutely nothing am I right Hawthorne?" I ask looking over at the man a smile spreading on my face. "We've increased speed…" he said in disbelief. "And we're no longer torturing the pilot. Their Doctor problem solved…don't you all get it The Doctor's been trying to tell me this all along. In fact all of us…Amy remember when he went to a crying Mandy? It didn't come as a miracle at all…it volunteered, you never had to torture it at all the poor thing didn't want to see children cry. If you were old and alone but very kind you could never just sit and watch a child cry" I deducted the Doctor opening his arms and I ran to hung him tight. "How did I not see it before?" I say looking up at him. "Because Riley sometimes it takes a while for you to process but you remembered" He said softly kissing my forehead and making me blush a bright pink.

It was later in the night when Amy and the Doctor stood on the observation deck. I knew he was trying apologize for his lashing out and I knew Amy couldn't stay mad at him forever. I could feel that their friendship would last forever. Liz walked up to me as I watched the two from a distance. "Well Riley you did it! Save a friendship, a lot of people, and delicate creature. Because of you and your friends there will be no more secrets on the starship UK" Liz said handing me three things. A small wrapped parcel with a special lock on it, two envelopes with seals, and finally her antique mask. "Well I knew in my heart somewhere how it would react, I compared it to the Doctor. He has it in common with the Star whale, he's so old and so alone. It makes me cry sometimes when I think about it" I say softly a smile coming to me. "He won't be alone for much longer Riley, soon you will realize who you truly are and who will always own your heart. Though I believe the second thing you've already figured out. I saw you get jealous" Liz smirked. "Oh c'mon is it that obvious? Besides it's stupid to fall in love with him, he'll never feel the same way" I pouted not feeling sure about my words. "Are you really so sure of that your highness?" she asked before disappearing again into the dark.

"Well sorry to interrupt anything" I say walking in on them hugging each other. Amy blushed a little. "It's not like that" the Doctor said trying pulling away. "I was joking you two. Doctor these are for you" I say handing him the two enveloped items and the parcel with the lock. "And Amy this is for you from Elizabeth" I say handing her the antique mask and smiling. "Amy can you excuse Riley and I for just a moment?" The Doctor asked politely. "Oooohhhh looks like someone's a lucky girl eh?" Amy teased causing me to blush as scarlet as the Doctor's bow tie. She walked out waiting for us patiently. "Riley you could've killed millions today" The Doctor said his glance soft and urgent. "You could've really hurt Amy, and I knew that your were planning to turn this poor creature into a vegetable, trust me I don't know how I knew but I did and I couldn't let you" I said looking at my feet. "All I saying Riley just please understand this, I'm not angry at you but very proud of you…you couldn't have known how it would've reacted" the Doctor said softly, taking my hands in his. "Your right I couldn't have but I did because it reminded me of someone else who's old, alone, the last of his species, but also the kindest man I've ever known. He wouldn't have let children cry" I answered looking at our hands and blushing. What Liz had said was true, I knew my feelings for the Doctor were no longer just friendship. I could feel myself feeling so much more for him, and for once in my life it was the something that felt right, and not so painful. "Hey…" I say softly looking up at him. "What?" he says finally our eyes meeting, "gotcha" I smirk hugging him softly and watching his smile return.

We finally found ourselves back in the London market. There at the end of the long street sat the familiar blue box, the Tardis. I let out a sigh of happiness just glad to feel something so familiar in my presence. "Shouldn't we at least say goodbye?" Amy asked as we stood in front of the Tardis. "Nah" The Doctor answered unlocking the doors. "But won't they wonder where we went?" She asked again following him inside. "They will, but they'll be writing songs about us for the rest of their lives. Never mind right big day tomorrow!" had the Doctor cheered running up to the console. I gave Amy a knowing look. "I forgot to tell you about something Doctor…but have you ever run from something because you were scared, or not ready, or even just because you could?" Amy asked and I knew what she was talking about. I couldn't judge her though, best friends don't judge but I did worry about Rory in the back of my mind. "Once so very long ago" the Doctor replied. "Well I'm sorry you guys but I've got to get a little shut eye if that's ok?" I yawn my eyes drooping. "Of course Riley and I'm sure Amy's tired to. The Tardis has already made both of you a room but Riley before you go I want to give you something" he says softly. "Well you're certainly right Doctor about me being tired. I'll see you two when I wake up" Amy said walking down the corridor.

Finally we were left alone again I stared at the Timelord with a smile on my face, he always seemed to do that to me. "Now Riley I want to give you something, don't show it Amy now though or she'll get jealous. But I know that she's got another life that's she's running from and we've got to help her see where she belongs. You though belong here with me and my old girl. We want you to have this" He explains pulling out a Tardis blue ribbon, on the end of it was a silver key. I let out a small gasp, it honored me to know that he trusted me with a key. Not just any key but a key to his home. "A Tardis key…" I say softly meeting his gaze. "I know there's something we will both learn very soon Riley and I want you to be my permanent companion…if you want to of course" he says blushing at the last part. "Of course Doctor! I'd love to!" I cheer jumping up and hugging him tight. "Good now before you go where do you want to go next?" he asked with a familiar smile. Suddenly the phone on the console started to ring. I looked at the Doctor confused. "Uh Doctor is that phone ringing?" I asked in surprise. "Well it is a phone box you know, mind answering it for me while I get us started?" he asked me and I nodded quickly picking up the receiver. "Uh…hello…wait, no way…Winston Churchill…oh sorry yes this is the Tardis, I'm Riley one of the doctor's companions he'll be right here in a second" I felt really shocked covering the phone with my hand. "Who is it?" the Doctor asked coming back to stand next to me. "Winston Churchill…the Winston Churchill…" I answered handing the phone quickly to the Doctor. "Oh! Hello Winston! What's up? right don't worry about a thing…we'll be there very soon!" the Doctor answers and then slowly hangs up. "I'll see later Doctor I'm going to get some sleep" I finally say. "Alright then, when you wake we'll be in London year: 1941. Sweet dreams Riley" he smiles kissing my forehead. I blush as I turn and begin making my way down the corridor to my new room.

_-The Doctor's POV- _

_I was glad that I was finally alone, not that I didn't enjoy her company because Rassilon only knows how much she really means to me. I feel like I'm beginning to fancy her, like that's not happened to me before. I fancied Rose and she got lost in a parallel dimension. I fancied Sarah Jane Smith but now she has a life of her own. Oh but Riley Winchester feels so different. She doesn't seem so normal, but she's incredible. I set the Tardis on course for World War II. It makes me wonder what Winston got himself into this time. I look at both the sealed letters and the locked tight parcel. One envelope instructs me to open ASAP but the other in high Gallifreyan writing says not to open until April 21__st__, 2011. The second one was peculiar in two aspects. One because of the form of writing on its cover and two the date. I had seen a date like that before somewhere in my past but it was still very unclear. What did confirm that it was real was the Gallifreyan high seal in wax on the back, only Rassilon and the high court would use it, but how did Liz come in procession of something like this. I knew the other letter was from her, maybe she could explain it for me. Quickly I opened Liz's letter. _

_In bed above, we're all asleep while a greater love lies further deep. This dream must end, this world we know, we all depend on the beast below. _

_Dear Doctor, _

_I know you're probably wondering about the second letter that was given to you. Long ago my ancestor Elizabeth the first did not only meet you but another Timelord way before you. He was named Rassilon and he entrusted our family with this letter and parcel. We vowed to protect it and only you would be able to open it. You see one of your companions as you have guessed is not completely normal by humanity's standards. She is not a human but Rassilon's daughter. You can believe me now and wait to open the letter from Rassilon or you can open the letter if you do not believe me. I know in your hearts that you believe it's true even if you don't think it's true. Rassilon said that only you could be with her and he knew that you would find her out of all the billions that you meet in your travels. I only wish the best for you my friend and of course a very great leader in the future to come. God speed gentle Timelord I know you'll know what to do. _

_Love, Liz Ten _

_As I read the contents of the letter I felt my hearts beat faster. No wonder she has strange pains. That body she's in is human and it's trying to accommodate… but if this is all true then does that mean…never again will I be alone…I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I don't remember the last time I cried out of joy and not sadness. I had by fate stumbled on a Timelady but not just any Timelady…the legendary lost Princess, rightful ruler to throne. She has no idea…I can't tell her until the time is right, the Parcel…no wonder it's padlocked. I'm not sure what it is but Rassilon padlocked it for a reason, to protect it. Now I've just got to find its key…but if she's like me…no they will not hurt her! I'd die to protect her if they dare lay a cold bony finger on her they'll pay! I am so overwhelmed by this I want to tell her but I can't, not yet. Riley Winchester the last princess of Gallifrey…_


	3. Important Update

Story Update!

Hey there guys so sorry for keeping you waiting so long it's just I've been through a lot lately including many transitions in my school schedule an I haven't gotten around to writing another chapter but fear not Chapter 3 will be coming very soon I hope all of you are enjoying the story and also if anyone wants to be my beta-reader for this story contact me ASAP. Thanks for your support!


	4. My oldest and worst Enemy

Princess of Gallifrey  
>Doctor Who<p>

Pairing: 11th Doctor X Riley

**AN: Hello Everyone! Alright so here's chapter 3: My oldest and Worst Enemy. In this chapter we will see the Doctor and Riley grow much closer to one another. 3 Riley will realize her fear for the Daleks and she will begin to have nightmares about the Timewar. I appreciate all your comments thank you all so much for your reviews! As always all of the cannon Characters and situations belong to their respective owners at BBC. Riley is mine. **

_My name is Riley. I thought I was a normal British American girl until the night he came into my life. I didn't know my true identity for the longest but I remember that he showed me and helped me. I was adopted and brought to Leadworth when I was a baby, my adopted mother was British and my father was American. Amelia Pond has been my best friend and next door neighbor since she was four. The night we met the Doctor I knew he had something special about him. This is the story of my life and how I fell in love with the Doctor. _

**_Doctor's POV _**

**_Things seemed pretty calm as we began our journey to Winston. I had a terrible feeling in my gut about what was happening with them in the war. I did feel waves of excitement run through me at the thought of knowing…knowing that never again would I ever have to be alone. Suddenly my acute hearing picked up on something…a blood curdling scream filled the Tardis…I knew in my hearts it was Riley. I jumped to my feet and began running to her room. When I got there she was squirming wildly and screaming, tears running down her face and her whole body shivering. I quickly ran into her room and gently lifted her in my arms holding her to me. "Riley! Riley! Wake up! Love please it's only a nightmare!" I yelped trying to stir her awake. Finally she came around, her eyes still full of tears and her small body still shaking. "There, there love what happened?" I asked concerned and still holding her close to me. _**

**_"_****_Doctor I had a terrible dream that these things that looked like pepper shakers destroyed Gallifrey. I saw it burn, I tried to help them and so did you. They captured you and forced me to watch. They killed you!" she sobs burying her head in my tweed clad chest._**

**_I lightly rubbed her back wrapping my arms around her and bringing her into a hug. "It's alright love I'm here. Shhh don't cry, they didn't get me" I whisper and continue to whisper sweet nothings in her ear satisfied to feel the shaking stop. I knew what she was dreaming about…the Timewar. The war that killed them all…except for three. Lightly I stroked her back and lightly rocked her in my arms. "It's alright Riley. I will always protect you I promise, 'you'll be in my hearts' " I say softly kissing her forehead. _**

**_"_****_Thank you Doctor" she says softly hugging me again softly, I hug her back lovingly when we both hear her stomach growl. _**

**_"_****_Sounds like someone's hungry" I chuckled causing her to blush and smile at the same time._**

**_"_****_I…I am Doctor" she says shyly smiling. _**

**_"_****_Well c'mon on then Riley, I'm a bit hungry myself" I say softly gently setting her down and holding out my hand for her. _**

Riley's POV

He always made me blush as if it was a natural occurrence. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life. He came for me and for the first time and he held me. My dream was horrific in almost every way imaginable. I saw these creatures destroying the Doctor's home. I tried to help but I couldn't, I was invisible. I felt so afraid and as helpless as I watched the blood spill. They told me I was the cause of the end of them all, but I didn't even understand. The worst part was losing the Doctor. I realized that I love him and watching him die tore me apart. They always say it's dangerous to love a Timelord because their timeless beings that will live much longer, but I can't help it and I don't care what anyone says. Some things are worth breaking your heart over. He's one of those things. He gently set me on my feet and held his hand out to me which I gladly but shyly took.

About two hours had passed when both of us heard a ringing sound come from the console room. "Sounds like we're almost there" The Doctor says finishing off the last fish finger that was dipped in custard. Surprisingly it's really good eating them like that. I thought they'd be disgusting but their really good.

"I'll go get Amy up, and well I'll have to put on some more clothes I'm gonna be like her and go out in my Nightie" I say blushing a little at my night gown.

"Of course, you're welcome to scrounge around the wardrobe and tell Amy she's welcome to look as well. This old girl can help you two in no time" the Doctor smiled taking our bowls to the sink and heading off to the console room.

I hopped up and ran down the corridor toward Amy's room. When I got there I heard an angry huff and her voice, I softly leaned my ear against the closed door. "Stupid Pigs, Why won't you die? Damn I was so close to only needed one more!" Amy snapped angrily. I cautiously knocked on the door hearing the sheets rustle.

"Come in!" she growls as I slowly opened the door. "Oh hey Riles sorry I'm having a rage fit over this stupid angry birds game on my phone" Amy explains tossing her phone on the bedside table. "So what's up?" she asks as I close the door again.

"Um well I came to get you because the Doctor tells me we're almost there" I answer.

"Almost? Where are we going?" Amy asks smirking.

"Well we got a call from Winston Churchill right after you left…we're going to 1941, London England" I answered watching her face turn from a smirk to one of shock.

"Wait what? The Winston Churchill…from our history books?" she asked wondering if she'd heard me right.

"Yes The real Winston Churchill" I answered making my turn to smirk.

"The doctor surely gets around doesn't he?" she chuckled slowly stretching. "I'm not going in my Nightie I hope he knows that" she said finally as she stood up.

"Well no neither am I but he wanted me to tell you that both of us are welcome to the Tardis wardrobe he said that she's got a lot of clothes in there" I said opening her door again.

"Oooohhh you naughty girl he saw you in just your Nightie didn't he?" Amy giggled making me blush a bright pink.

"So what if he did? It doesn't mean anything" I snapped defensively as we walked toward the Wardrobe.

"It doesn't eh? Looks like someone's got a little crush on the Doctor and it's not just me" Amy replied with a snide smirk.

"Shut up it's not like that" I say nervously as we entered into the huge wardrobe.

After about five minutes I decided on a normal pair of jeans, a Tardis blue shirt that was flowing at the sleeves, a white hair band, and finally a really nice pair of red Chuck Taylor Converse. It took Amy about ten minutes before she came out dressed in a red sweater, black mini-shorts, and tights to match and a pair of white low cut Converse. I smiled and ran toward the console room, Amy lagging behind. "Right now that you girls are ready let's go on out" The Doctor says to us carefully opening the door.

I poked my head around behind him both of us staring down the barrels of three Rifles. "Uh Doctor…" I said trying not to move too much feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"Doctor is that you?" a man's voice called out from behind the rifle barrels. The three soldiers quickly moved away as the familiar looking man came forward. I couldn't believe it right before us was the greatest prime minister of all Great Britain.

"Winston my old friend. Oh and don't play that with me" The Doctor snapped as we saw Winston's hand beckon.

"What…what's he doing?" Amy asked looking over at the Doctor.

"He wants the Tardis key of course" The Doctor answered straightening his bow tie indignantly.

"Oh Doctor think about it, what we could achieve! Oh the lives we could save with the Tardis" Winston said in a hopeful tone earning a head shake from the Doctor.

"Winston how many times have I got to tell you, time does not work like that?" The Doctor retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Must I take it by force?" Winston threatened though something told me that he wouldn't even try.

"I'd like to see you try, anyway you rang?" The Doctor said his voice still seeming a little tense.

"At ease men" Winston called to the three with the Rifles. I let out a soft sigh of relief feeling the room grow a little more comfortable.

"So you must be the young lady that answered the phone then?" Winston asked as we walked through the corridor to the lab.

"Yes I am sir, name's Riley and it's really an honor" I answered feeling the Doctor's hand brush against my own.

"Oh but the pleasure is all but mine my dear, and Doctor I see you've got a new face eh?" Winston asked glancing back at the two of us and Amy who was not far behind.

"Yes, well I've had work done" The Doctor replied casually his gaze set on me.

"Wait Doctor are we in the cabinet war rooms?" Amy asked from behind us.

"Yep, top secret heart of underground Britain" the Doctor answered.

I looked through the different doorways but I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as we came closer to the lab. The Doctor could tell and I saw a flash of worry cross his face. "What's wrong Riley?" he asked me softly so that no one else could hear.

"Coming you two, I've got something to show you" Winston asked as he and Amy began climbing stairs.

"We'll be up in a minute Winston" The Doctor called back taking me for a second in the corner.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly taking my hand in his larger one.

"Not quite Doctor" I answered feeling my blood curdle.

"What's up?" he asked gently looking into my eyes. In his usual bright green eyes I could see the flashes of worry and despair.

"I don't know how doctor but I have a strange feeling those Dalek things I dreamed about are nearby and I don't like it" I answered shivering at the thought of the metal trashcans.

"It'll be alright ok? I promise I'll protect you" The Doctor said sternly hugging me tight. I knew that somehow we were both sensing them, what confused me was how was I able to? I'd never seen one before except for in dreams. The Doctor and I finally broke away from one another knowing that Amy would be concerned or looking for us which prompted us to scramble up the stairs.

"Doctor today we stand at a crossroads, Doctor quite alone with our backs to the wall. Invasion expected daily, so we grasp this with both hands and now have an advantage over the Nazi's" Winston said to the Doctor as we both stood now on the roof top.

The wind was picking up and we could see scientist of all types dressed in lab coats and holding binoculars. "Such as…" the Doctor started a bit of a glare in his eyes.

"Such as our ironsides my dear boy" another man called from the group of scientist. He walked over to us a confident smirk on his face.

"Doctor and company this is our chief of the Ironsides project Professor Edwin Bracewell" Winston announced as we shook his hand.

"So Doctor this is…"Amy began and I knew what the Doctor was about to say.

"It's history Amy! Oh the brilliance of the British during World war II" I answered feeling a little less tense though the idea of Daleks being around was still in the back of my mind. Suddenly out of nowhere we could see two large laser bolts light up the sky and the once threatening German planes became a less threatening pile of dust.

"Doctor what was that?" I asked giving his hand a small squeeze.

"It certainly wasn't human Riley" The Doctor answered standing in front of me.

"Oh it's not Doctor, it's our new secret weapon" Winston answered and suddenly the creature from my worst nightmare rolled out onto the roof and stood before us.

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER" the metal pepper pot screeched making a shiver run down my back.

"What do you think Doctor?" Winston asked seeming quite proud of himself.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor snapped at the Dalek that now stood before us as I clung to his mid-section.

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER" it repeated in that awful voice.

"Stop this! Stop this right now! You know who I am and I know who you are" the Doctor continued holding me behind him.

"YOUR IDENTIFICATION IF UNKNOWN" the Dalek's voice answered, it was so cold and so emotion barren.

"Perhaps I can clarify for you Doctor, this is one of my ironsides" Professor Bracewell informed us.

"No it's not! That's a Dalek!" I shouted back still hiding behind the Doctor.

"Exactly and Daleks don't help humans without a sort of payment!" The Doctor added, I could tell his blood pressure was rising with his voice.

"You will help the allied cause any way you can correct?" Bracewell asked the tin can.

"YES" its metallic voice answered as it swiveled its head to look at us.

"And what is you ultimate aim?" Bracewell continued to ask it.

"TO WIN THE WAR" it screeched, its ominous eyestalk looking at me in particularly as if I was a piece of whatever it the Dalek's called food.

"Why won't you listen to me? Can't you see Riley is scared? She's got sense in her and has a good right to be scared! Why'd you call me if you won't listen to me?" The Doctor snapped staring angrily at Winston.

"I had my doubts when I first called you a month ago but I began to trust them" Winston answered sipping his tea.

"Yes, right so why didn't you destroy them? Exterminate them?" The Doctor asked pacing in front of me still staring at Churchill.

"Imagine what we could do with a hundred, or a thousand of them" Winston shot back still trying to be the optimist in the situation.

"I am imagining, Riley tell him about the Daleks" The Doctor said looking to me for help. I took a gulp and gave him a pleading look because I didn't want to relive that horrible dream again. "Go on love don't be scared" he said softly placing a warm hand on my shoulder. I cleared my throat and began to recall my dream.

After about an hour of trying to convince our case the Doctor, Amy and I stood still in that same office. The Doctor was pacing as he munched on a Jammie dodger I could tell he distressed.

"So they're up to something Doctor?" I asked trying to break the silence that had filled the room.

"Well we could just ask them" Amy interrupted jumping up and walking over to a Dalek that had been passing by.

"Oi you! Metal head?" she called to it.

"Amy no!" I shouted trying to stop her but it was no use because the Dalek was coming toward us.

"CAN I BE OF ASSISTANCE?" The metal horror squealed as it rolled in toward us.

"Yea, you see my friends reckon your dangerous, that you're an alien…is that true?" she asked it raising an ginger brow.

"I HAVE DUTIES TO ATTEND TO" it answered before rolling away back into the corridor.

"Hey why didn't it answer me?" Amy snapped watching it leave.

"Because Amy it doesn't want to! They're up to something and their just playing dumb, oh but they can't fool this old Timelord now can they?" The Doctor rambled on as Winston stepped into the room.

"We're waging war Doctor, day after day Luftwaffe pound the great city until it's no more a great city" Winston argued and I suppose that I could see it from his point of view. I mean we are in the middle of World War II and it was one of the greatest wars to sweep the world, but deep down I knew the Doctor was right. Turning to the Daleks for safety was not the answer.

"You think the Germans are bad now Winston? Think about what those trashcans will do to you after the war" the Doctor retorted the look on his face told you that he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Men, women, and children slaughtered. Families torn apart and wren churches put in flames" Winston continued.

"Look you two this is a stale-mate we're not getting anywhere like this! The Doctor's right Winston I wouldn't be so quick to trust to the Daleks but I agree with you on the fact that something has to be done. I think we need to find out just why they're here and what they want" I shouted catching both arguing men's attention.

"Men! Can't live with them and certainly can't shoot them" Amy mumbled under her breath.

"You got that right sister" I added glaring at both of them.

"I'm just saying Mrs. Riley that these machines are our salvation. If Hitler invaded hell I'd give the devil a reference" Churchill stammered when suddenly above our heads the four of us could hear an alarm.

"WE ARE ALL CLEAR! ALL CLEAR!" we heard a Dalek say as it came into the room.

"Good then" Winston smiled following it out of the room.

"Doctor are you alright?" I asked looking over at my friend concerned about his mental state in all of this.

"Riley, Amy what does hate look like?" he asked I could tell he was trying his best to calm down before he blew a gasket, well if Timelords have a gasket that is.

"I don't know any more doctor" Amy answered slumping back down into her chair.

"It looks like a Dalek, and you know what? I'm going to prove it" the Doctor said sitting down beside me on the couch.

Later in the day we stood in the lab, the doctor had wanted to see where the 'Ironsides' were 'Invented'. I couldn't really blame him for his suspicions because I saw with my own eyes what the Daleks did, even if it was just a dream. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?" the 'Iron side' asked me.

"Um no thanks" I answered scooting away from it.

"Since when are 'Ironsides' polite?" I asked the Doctor softly.

"We are civilized Ms. Riley, we teach them to be civilized as well" Professor Bracewell cut in causing me to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Alright Professor now that Winston has filled us in, amazing things really! You must be very proud. My question is how did you come up with such an idea?" The Doctor asked clasping his hand together, I swore at this very moment Sherlock Holmes had a twin brother.

"Well, how does a muse to an invention come to anyone?" Bracewell asked honestly taking a cuppa from the 'Iron side'.

"You have to admit you two, he's not bad for a paisley boy" Amy said from her place in the corner.

"Ah yes Ms. Amelia I did detect a familiar cadence. And to answer your question Doctor, ideas such as the 'Ironsides' seem to teem in my brain. I've thought of things like hypersonic flight, gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside terrestrial atmosphere! Oh it all came to me in the bath" Bracewell prattled on.

"Oh and just how many ideas are yours and not theirs?" the Doctor questioned giving him a curious glance.

"Oh no Doctor their under my control entirely, they're the perfect soldier and servant" Bracewell answered sounding absolutely convinced that the Daleks were 'Ironsides' here to help win the war.

"Yeah and they still freak me out!" I retorted standing closer to the Doctor.

"You've got good reason to be afraid Riley" The Doctor said glaring daggers at the machine that stood before us.

"WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME TEA?" the 'Iron side' repeated now swiveling itself toward the Doctor and I. What happened next really frightened me because it had happened so suddenly. The Doctor angrily threw the tray from the Dalek's sucker like arm glaring at it like a wolf does to a threat.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" The Doctor shouted his face contorted from pure anger.

"WE ARE HERE TO ASSIST YOU" the creature answered clearly not fazed by the Doctor's anger. Suddenly I felt a migraine coming, I collapsed in pain as my head pounded. I shut my eyes tight and as I did I began to see an image of the Doctor, he stood in front of a group of Daleks all of them different colors. They all were ready to kill him but just as it came the image disappeared still leaving behind the horrid migraine. I could hear the Doctor pounding on the outer shell of the Dalek, the clang of metal against metal rang in my ears.

"You're my enemy and I'm yours! You are the worst thing in creation! I've defeated you time and time again, I sent you to the void of existence! I've saved the whole of reality from you! I'm the Doctor and you're the Daleks!" The Doctor shouted causing me to yelp in agony.

"Doctor Stop!" I screamed finally getting his attention. His anger subsided when he saw the pained look on my face.

"Riley what happened?" he asked softly gently lifting my head up.

"Gee I don't know, I'm having a migraine genius!" I snapped sarcastically a lone tear rolling down my cheek. Before the Doctor could answer me the both of us heard the metallic voice of the Dalek ring out.

"CORRECT, REVIEWING TESTIMONY". My face grew pale as I heard it.

"Testimony? What's it talking about Doctor?" Amy asked looking at the both of us confused.

"Transmitting Testimony now" the Dalek continued as a high pitched whirring sound filled the air.

"Doctor what is that metal head doing?" Amy asked looking cautiously at the Dalek.

"I don't like the sound of that for some reason" the Doctor murmured.

"TESTIMONY ACCEPTED" it screeched coming closer to us, despite the pain in my head I quickly jumped up backing away with the others.

"Stay back, all of you!" the doctor warned all of us as he stood between us and the Dalek monster.

"No stop this madness! I created you! You're my 'Ironsides'!" Bracewell shouted the tone in his voice slightly faltering with fear.

"WE ARE THE DALEKS! WE CREATED YOU!" the monster answered coldly as it blasted Bracewell's hand off and sparks flew every which way. Suddenly a flash of bright light came into the room and it disappeared.

"Doctor, Riley what just happened?" Amy asked a shocked expression frozen on her face.

"I wanted to know their plan…I was their plan…" The Doctor trailed off rushing out of the lab.

"Hey where are you going Doctor?" I shouted as I began to follow him, man that Timelord could run!

"I've got to follow that Dalek and stop the rest before they start butchering innocent human being!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"At least let me come with you!" I replied finally catching up with him.

"No!" he snapped though I could tell it wasn't out of anger.

"And why not, you don't need to go alone" I retorted glaring up at him.

"Because Riley their dangerous and if they hurt you I could never live with myself, please stay here" The Doctor pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but be careful" I answered hesitantly feeling his lips on my forehead.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be back" He said softly. I watched as the magic blue box disappeared off to war, somehow a piece of my heart was gone with it.

**_Doctor's POV _**

**_I knew that she didn't want me to do this alone, but I knew too many of us had died by the hand of the Daleks. I let out a sigh of frustration as I stared at the scanner monitor. "Come on…Ah Bingo!" I shouted and began to set course for the Dalek ship._**

**_"_****_THE FINAL PHASE COMMENCES, CHANNEL ALL RESERVE POWER TO THE PROGENITOR" a Dalek's voice sounded from the Tardis scanner screen. Quickly when she landed I stepped out staring at a golden looking Dalek and the soldier 'Iron side' Dalek. "IT'S THE DOCTOR" the golden Dalek screeched alerting the soldier Dalek of my presence. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the soldier shouted, both of them rolling toward me. _**

**_"_****_I wouldn't if I were you, Tardis self destruct, oh and you know what that means. If it goes then all of you go boom!" I bluffed showing off a good poker face. In my hand I held a Jammy Dodger biscuit holding in my breath. _**

**_"_****_You would not use such a device" the golden Dalek mocked rolling toward me. _**

**_"_****_Ah, Ah, Ah, no scans no nothing. One move and we all go boom! Got that? Tardis bang! Daleks no more! Good boys, wow this ship is pretty beaten up running on empty I'd say. When we last met you were at the end of your rope" I rambled backing away slowly. _**

**_"_****_ONE SHIP SURVIVED, WE PICKED UP ON THE PROGENITOR" the other Dalek answered. _**

**_"_****_Oh and what's that when it's at home?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. _**

**_"_****_IT IS OUR PAST AND OUR FUTURE" both Daleks answered in unison. I hate Daleks in general but when they void of everything emotional and talk about something so deep like that just pisses me off even more. _**

**_"_****_Oh you know that's deep for something that doesn't seem to care about anything except its own species, but one thing I can't understand is why you built Bracewell" I said turning away from them but still keeping my eye on them. _**

**_"_****_A SOLUTION WAS DEVISED" the Daleks both answered. _**

**_"_****_Ah yes my testimony, so you set a trap well you're not getting her and don't you for one minute forget that she is protected!" I snapped, I had a bad feeling she was what they wanted but I would be dead before those metal tin cans hurt the last princess of Gallifrey. _**

**_"_****_WITHDRAW DOCTOR OR THE CITY BELOW AND THE PRINCESS WILL BURN!" the golden Dalek threatened rolling forward with its gun stretched out. _**

**_"_****_Ha who are you trying to fool? This junk pile doesn't even have enough fire power to destroy London" I laughed stamping my foot on the creaky metal deck for good measure. _**

**_"_****_Watch as the humans destroy each other Timelord" the solider Dalek replied causing me to grow pale. _**

**_"_****_No! No don't you dare!" I snapped but it was too late, London was now lighting up like a Christmas tree, a beacon in the darkness for the Nazi's to attack. _**

Riley's POV

Bombs were bursting all around; we could feel the bunker rattle violently as they landed. Amy, Winston and I ran toward the war room trying our best not to fall over. "Sir the generators won't go out, we're sitting ducks" Commander Todd shouted as others kept their faces glued to the radar screens.

"It has to be the Daleks" I answered almost falling off my feet as another bomb hit.

"The Germans can see every inch of the city, there's got to be a way to turn those lights out" Winston said hurrying over to look at another radar.

"Their coming in hot, two four six four is mobilized! Emergency! Emergency!" a woman announced loudly.

"Winston we can't just sit here, we've got to take this battle to the Daleks" Amy said and suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Amy you're brilliant! Winston ready you're best pilots and C'mon we've got to get Bracewell" I shouted racing out of the war room and off to the lab. I was so shocked at what I found when I reached the lab. Bracewell was holding a gun to his head ready to end his life.

"Bracewell put the gun down! There is nothing in this universe worth committing suicide for!" I cried running toward him.

"Mrs. Riley my life is a lie! I choose to end it!" he retorted but with the help of Amy we pried it from his fingers.

"Do this on your own time Paisley boy right now we need your help" Amy said looking at him sympathetically.

"But I feel like I'm not human, if I'm not then what am I?" he sputtered, I could see the pain in his eyes and deep down I knew how it felt to feel misplaced because I'd felt it all my life.

"What you are sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now I don't give a damn if your man or machine Bracewell" Winston spoke up from behind us.

"Listen to me Professor, I understand how you feel because I don't know who I am either but right now up in that spaceship those tin cans are lighting up all of London so that the Germans can see it. It's a sign that says 'come on Nazis we're wanting you to come and bomb us' thousands will die tonight without you" I spoke softly trying my best to be comforting like the Doctor would be in a situation like this.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes you, Bracewell you're alien technology that's as clever as his creators and because of your gravity bubbles we have the power to theoretically fly planes in space" I replied with a smile finally seeing him smile as well.

"Mrs. Riley aren't you the brilliant one!" Winston cheered smiling at me.

"Sir if you don't mind, The Doctor's up there and I know he must be in peril by now. Please I want to help by leading the squad" I answered looking over at him.

"Understood but do please be careful" Winston agreed as headed back toward the war room.

Amy looked at me and I could tell she was concerned. "Riley I sure hope you know what you're doing" she said hugging me tight.

"I'm not quite sure but I'm leaning on my instinct, its fight or flight and I'm doing both" I answered pulling my flight goggles over my glasses. I was afraid but for the Doctor's sake I was going to be brave because he needed me and all of London needed me. I raised a salute to my best friend before racing off to the hangar to join the squadron.

**_Doctor's POV _**

**_"_****_DRONE ETERNAL, AND SUPREME" a white Dalek said as I witnessed a line of brand new Daleks line up in front of me. _**

**_"_****_Which would be you I'm guessing. Well nice paint job" I commented trying hard not to show how scared I had now become. "Question is, what do we do now? We're at a stalemate. Either you turn off your paradigm or you go boom!" I added holding out the biscuit again. _**

**_"_****_AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF YOU?" the supreme Dalek asked _**

**_"_****_Occupational hazard" I remarked as the tension slowly began to rise and my brain was quickly trying to formulate a new plan. _**

**_"_****_SCANS REVEAL NOTHING TARDIS SELF DESTRUCT DEVICE NON EXISTENT" the blue science Dalek interrupted causing my hearts to sink. Suddenly alarms blared and the science Dalek rolled to the monitor. _**

**_"_****_Human targets have been located" it screeched and then my hearts skipped a beat. _**

**_"_****_Brave girl to Bowtie man. Brave girl to Bowtie man can you hear me?" Riley's voice rang throughout the ship. _**

**_"_****_THE PRINCESS HAS RETURNED! SHE MUST BE CAPTURED!" the supreme Dalek said his voice louder than before. _**

**_"_****_Riley! What are you doing?" I shouted angrily feeling a sense of worry run through me. _**

**_"_****_I'm leader of the spitfire squad Bowtie man and we ready to fire on your word" she answered calmly. _**

**_"_****_Right, Brave girl see the big dish? Blow it up! I repeat blow it up!" I shouted making a run for it toward the Tardis. _**

**_"_****_No! Flintlock's down, Doctor the ship is protect by a shield" Riley said and in my hearts I could feel a fire burn. _**

**_"_****_Riley I can disrupt the field but not for long, on my word you've got to make a direct hit do you understand?" I answered from inside the Tardis. _**

**_"_****_Doctor I'm the only one left" she answered and I knew she was in trouble. _**

**_"_****_Just do as I say Riley and be ready to fly fast" I answered trying to be encouraging. Suddenly the Dalek ship shook violently and I knew she'd got a complete hit, I inwardly cheered for here because she had brought a victory for the Timelords over their enemy. _**

**_"_****_Direct hit Doctor!" she cheered and I let out a sigh of relief. I knew I wasn't completely out of the woods yet though because on the Tardis monitor I saw the Daleks looking at me. _**

**_"_****_DOCTOR CALL OFF YOUR ATTACK OR THE EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED!" The supreme Dalek threatened poking his gun out. _**

**_"_****_I'm not stupid mate and you've just played your last card!" I snapped glaring at the screen and began readying to take off. _**

**_"_****_BRACEWELL IS A BOMB, HIS POWER DERIVED FROM THE CONTINUUM OF OBLIVION. CALL OF THE ATTACK OR THE EARTH AND THE PRINCESS WILL DIE SCREAMING" The Supreme Dalek announced and I tried to make myself believe that it was a bluff. _**

**_"_****_No this is my best chance to destroy you! Last of the Daleks. I can rid the universe from you forever!" I shouted back standing my ground. _**

**_"_****_THEN DO IT. BUT WE WILL KILL HER AND SHATTER THE PLANET BELOW" the supreme Dalek threatened again. The thought of Riley dying caused a tear to escape my eye, I couldn't let them kill her and all the humans below. My worst decision was now to either destroy my longest enemy forever and save my loved ones or destroy my greatest enemy and let my loved ones all die along with the only home I had left. Obviously I knew the right choice and I knew I had no other choice if I ever wanted to see Riley and Amy both alive again. _**

**_"_****_Bowtie man to Brave girl go home! I repeat go home!" I shouted hoping she heard me. _**

**_"_****_Yes Doctor" I heard her answer in disappointment. _**

**_"_****_THE DOCTOR HAS FAILED, HIS COMPASSION FOR HUMANITY IS HIS WEAKNESS. THE DALEKS WILL HAVE THE PRINCESS WHEN THE DAY HAS COME FOR THE DOCTOR TO FALL AND TIME TO BE BROKEN" The supreme Dalek said before the scanner cut off. _**

**_I was so angry that I couldn't destroy them but I knew that the humans and Riley were more important right now than the revenge. "DETONATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. TIME CORRIDOR ESTABLISHED, TIME JUMP IN THIRTY RELS" the Supreme Dalek spat out and quickly I knew I had to get back to earth, gunning the Tardis engines we disappeared. As soon as I got back to the base with the Tardis I had raced around trying to find Bracewell. _**

**_"_****_Doctor!" I heard Amy call and I ran toward her voice having the slightest feeling that Bracewell would be in there with her and Winston. I still felt worried about Riley, I hadn't heard a word about her since our last transmission and her heading back to earth. As I raced into the lab I accidentally punched Bracewell when I tried to skid to a stop. _**

**_"_****_Doctor!" Amy snapped kneeling down next to him. _**

**_"_****_Oh… ouch so sorry Professor, anyway you're a bomb. An inconceivable Dalek bomb" I replied gently kneeling down to him. _**

**_"_****_What?" he asked in disbelief looking a bit scared. _**

**_"_****_There's an oblivion continuum inside you, otherly known to man as a captured worm hole. Detonate that and the earth will bleed into another dimension" I said taking my sonic screwdriver and opening his torso carefully and seeing five blue segments. _**

**_"_****_Well?" Amy asked standing now over my shoulder. _**

**_"_****_I honestly have no idea. I've never seen one this close before" I answered honestly looking over at her. _**

**_"_****_So what? They've wired him to blow up?" Amy asked and suddenly we both witnessed one of the blue segments turn yellow. _**

**_"_****_Oh no they haven't wired him, Amy he's a bomb. A walking, talking, exploding bomb. If all of those sections on his chest turn red…Boom!" I answered rubbing my forehead and thinking a moment. _**

**_"_****_Is there a blue wire to cut? There's always a blue wire" Amy says quickly making me get the panicky feeling in my gut. _**

**_"_****_You're not helping Pond!" I snapped still trying to think. _**

**_"_****_It's incredible Doctor, he had always told me about his memories of the great war." Winston said finally as he walked over to us. _**

**_"_****_Winston you're brilliant!" I laughed looking down at Bracewell. _**

**_"_****_Professor tell me about your life" I said softly trying to comforting to him. _**

**_"_****_Doctor I really don't think that it's the time to do this" Bracewell said frantically as another segment went yellow. _**

**_"_****_Professor there's always time to prove that you're human" I answered trying to be give him confidence. _**

**_"_****_My family ran the postal service, it was a little office by the abbey. My parents died of scarlet fever when I was a young man. They were such good people always kind to everyone" he stuttered and I could tell he was on the verge of tears. _**

**_"_****_Edwin tell me, how did it feel to lose them?" I asked though in my mind I was afraid that I was asking a harsh question. I knew in my hearts where he had been coming from because on Gallifrey I was the always the odd one out. _**

**_"_****_It hurt doctor. It hurt so bad, it felt like a wound but worse" he answered and sadly to say it wasn't working because another segment went yellow while the other two began to turn red. _**

**_"_****_It's not working! Damn it! Why won't it work?" I snapped standing up and pacing. _**

**_"_****_Doctor Mrs. Riley has returned, she's in the infirmary and she's pretty bad sir" a young man said as he passed by us. I felt my hearts breaking and looked to Amy who was talking to Bracewell. _**

**_"_****_Doctor go! I've got this" Amy said from her place beside Bracewell. _**

**_"_****_But…" I tried to protest afraid of what would happen if she couldn't help him. _**

**_"_****_Just trust me!" she snapped and I nodded before running out and heading to the infirmary. _**

_Amy's POV _

_I stood over the paisley boy but my heart was racing quickly. I worried about my best friend but also I was dealing with not just any man but a bomb! "Hey Paisley, ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" I asked softly kneeling back down beside him. _

_"__I really shouldn't talk about her" he answers softly. _

_"__Oh…there's a her? What's her name then paisley?" I ask with a reassuring smile. _

_"__D-Dorabella" he answered beginning to smile. _

_"__Oh what beautiful name. What was she like Paisley?" I asked giving his hand a squeeze. _

_"__Oh such a smile she had. Her eyes so blue that they were almost violet" he explained and suddenly as if by magic all of his segments became blue once again. _

_"__BOMB INACTIVE" a metallic voice said coming from his torso. _

_"__Well then Paisley boy. Welcome to the human race" I smiled down at him slowly helping him stand. I hugged him tight. _

_"__You were so brilliant Mrs. Amelia I thank you so very much for saving me" Bracewell replied hugging me back. _

_"__Thank you Winston for your help" I said hugging him as well. _

_"__Now if you two boys don't mind I need to check on my best friend" I said with a smile and ran quickly down the corridor. _

_When I got there I had seen the Doctor kiss her unconscious form. It did break my heart to know that my best friend had won his affections instead of me but I couldn't be jealous. I was inwardly jealous but I knew I should be happy, at least she would have someone special. I carefully walked in hoping not to wake her or disturb the doctor. When he saw me he quickly broke away from her blushing almost like a beat. "Is she gonna be alright?" I asked softly sitting beside in another chair. _

_"__Yeah she's in a healing coma right now but when she wakes up she'll be fine. I just wished she would've listened to me" the Doctor said softly taking her hand in his own I could see the tear tracks that had been on his face from when he had been crying. _

_"__The good news is Doctor Bracewell is no longer a walking, talking bomb" I said trying to cheer him up a little. _

_"__Brilliant!" he smiled kissing my forehead and causing me to blush a little. _

_"__I knew you could do it Pond" he says with a smile giving me a hug. It made me for one moment feel special in his eyes. I had done something right and he was proud of me for it. _

_"__Doctor when she wakes up don't be mad with her. All she wanted was to help and she just couldn't help herself. She's stubborn like that" I say softly causing him to smile more. _

_"__Oh I know Amy I suppose that's what makes her so wonderful. She won't give up on you when you need her most" The Doctor answered turning back to her. _

_Well it had been about an hour when Riley woke up again and it made the Doctor really relieved to know that she was alright. After a while though he had to leave her and finish taking out all of the alien technology that the Daleks had left behind. It wasn't long before we were saying our goodbyes to Winston and Bracewell. "Won't you reconsider Doctor? Oh with those spitfires I could win the war in twenty hours" Winston begged but I knew that Doctor wouldn't and couldn't give in to him. _

_"__Exactly. Besides Winston it doesn't work like that" The Doctor replied with a smile. _

_"__Please won't you stay? The world needs you three" he said still trying to convince us and I knew he was a sneaky little weasel as he took the Doctor's key from him. _

_"__Winston the world doesn't need it because it has you. Winston Spencer Churchill one of the greatest prime ministers that Great Britain has ever had." Riley said and I knew she meant it. Riley has always had the way of making others feel better before herself and I've always admired her for that. _

_"__Well then it has been a pleasure you three" Winston said hugging all three of us. _

_"__Yes as always Winston" The Doctor smiled stealing back his key. _

_"__Oh you're good Timelord" Winston smirked and I could see why the Doctor called him an old friend. _

_"__You know it!" the Doctor smirked heading inside of the Tardis. _

_"__Well it's been a pleasure Winston hope to see you again someday" Riley said giving him a salute. _

_"__Of course Mrs. Riley, and you to Mrs. Amelia Great Britain owes you and the Doctor a great debt" He smiled as he walked away. Riley and I then headed back inside the Tardis all feeling right with the world again. _

Riley's POV  
>we stood around the console relaxed. "So Doctor you've got enemies huh?" Amy asked causing the Timelord to look over at us.<p>

"Yea but who doesn't" he answered simply. I knew that she had been talking about the Daleks but for some reason even I didn't want to talk about them.

"Well I mean our worst enemy is an old woman with a mental Jack Russell puppy, but Doctor you've got a lot more than that" I replied looking at him for a moment.

"So what we do best is go around the universe and fix things throughout time?" Amy asked softly.

"Yea basically. Is it a problem?" he asked looking at both of us for an opinion.

"Not for me it's not Doctor! I love the adventure" I answered with a smile skipping over to him.

"Well then girls where to next?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"Let's go to a museum or something" Amy answered causing me and the Doctor to both give her a strange look. "What? Can't we have a quiet adventure for once?" Amy asked defensively causing both of us to groan.

"Alright fine but Riley you better choose next time" The Doctor said pulling levers and pushing buttons. I laughed softly and then as we felt the Tardis begin to move we all hung on tight, ready to begin a quieter adventure.


End file.
